Keiichiro's daughter left to KISSHU!
by Semoka
Summary: Keiichiro had a daughter, Semoka, before Ichigo became a mew and then she,Ichigo,Lettuce, and Pudding are kidnapped by 4 aliens. Two(Ichigo and Semoka's captors) are perverts. Then Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Ryou die during the rescue and Keiichiro leaves Semoka to...KISSHU!
1. Keiichiro's Secret

**(This will get to kissichi)**

**Chapter 1**

**Keiichiro's Secret**

Zakuro came in early to help deliver cake to special American tourist customers. When she walked in the door she heard a young girl crying. She ran to the kitchen to find Keiichiro pick up a little girl with cheetah ears from a clutter of broken glass. He turned with the mysterious girl still in his arms and Zakuro saw the little girl's cheetah tail. She had a black bow with brown polka dots on it on the tail."Keiichiro, who. Is. This." Zakuro said snapping out of her 'im too cool' attitude."I'll explain later. Just get Ryou and tell him to bring bandages. Zakuro ran upstairs and bumped into Ryou causing her to fall down. "So, you saw her?" Ryou asked quickly running downstairs not waiting for a reply. Zakuro got up and followed but found no one in the kitchen.

Zakuro phoned all the mews and told them to come to the café ASAP. They all agreed and were there in five minutes except for Ichigo who was there in six. "You guys won't believe it but either Ryou or Keiichiro has a daughter. "NYA! Ryou has a daughter!" "It could be Keiichiro." Lettuce said. "Let's just ask no na da!" "Keiichiro, come and tell us who that girl is!" Zakuro screamed to him. Keiichiro came out with the girl, her foot wrapped in a bandage, and said "Girls, meet Semoka, my daughter."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at once. Then they heard a thud. They turned around to see Zakuro lying on the floor. "Zakuro-san!" Mint yelled fainting as well. "I'll get her upstairs." Ryou said picking her up. "Ryou-kun." Ichigo said rolling her eyes. "K-Kun?"Lettuce said fainting as well. Just when you don't want to see them in comes the 4 aliens na-

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Not The End/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**My Friend: 4? I thought there were 3?**

**Me: I made another one my age so Pudding can have Taru-Taru**

**Taruto and Pudding: Don't call him/me that(no na da)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

-med Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu's little brother, Miso. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo, Pai grabbed Lettuce, Taruto grabbed Pudding, and Miso grabbed Semoka (reminder: Semoka is Keiichiro's daughter.) and they all flew up out of everyone's reach. "If you want them back you will give us all your mew aqua."Pai said teleporting away with Lettuce, Taruto, and Pudding. "In Ichigo and that little shrimps case might wanna hurry."Kisshu said teleporting away with Ichigo. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Keiichiro yelled throwing a rolling pin at Miso's head and running at him. She bit Miso's hand which was over her mouth and screamed "DADDY!" just before they teleported away. "No" Keiichiro said right before falling to his knees. "It's ok. We'll find her, and the rest of the team." Zakuro said. "How?" Keiichiro asked her looking up with tears in his eyes. "Truthfully, I don't know. But what I do know is that we have the technology here to do it." She told him down on her knees to look him in the eyes. She gripped his shoulder pulling him up then went upstairs to a no awake Mint and Ryou. They knew what the look she gave them meant and all at once they said:

"We will do it. That's a promise!"

**What did you think of the first chappie? :3 First TMM story so be nice. Don't worry you will see why this is kissichi. **

**River Song/Melody Pond: SPOILERS!**

**Wait, didn't the summary say both Keiichiro and Zakuro die leaving there half adopted kid with Kisshu who ask the help of Ichigo to raise? JK it didn't theres the summary have a blast**


	2. Where the Kidnapees are

**Chapter 2**

**Where the Kidnapees (Is that right :P) are**

**Where Semoka is: Her POV**

"Take me back!" I said pounding on the yellow hair's chest. "Not gonna happen. You're a bribe for mew aqua and my new toy." He said with the green hair's smirk. "Toy? I'M TEN!" I yelled back. "So?" he replied like it was nothing. I felt the fear in my eyes and thought 'I'm never getting out of here'

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**Where Lettuce is: speaking = normal/ *inside* = action/ **_**Italic=thought **_

**Lettuce: W-where am I?**

**Pai: My room**

**Lettuce: W-why?**

**Pai: because my labs next door and this is where you'll be staying with me**

**Lettuce: A-and?**

**Pai: and so we can do research**

**Lettuce: **_**I'm in Pai's room! I love him a lot. I wonder if he feels the same. **_**O-ok**_**.**_

**Pai: You know, um, maybe you want to come help research the production of man-made mew aqua?**

**Lettuce: O-ok.**

**Pai: but before that *pushes Lettuce against wall* you will return unharmed if you will answer me this. Do you w-w-want to d-d-d-date me?**

**Lettuce: *hugs Pai* of course!**

**(A/N Ok so one of the less miserable)**

**Where Ichigo is: Ichigo's POV**

"KISSHU LET ME GO!" I yelled. I was chained up against the wall and I figured soon it would be the bed in the corner."Not yet my little kitty were just trying to show the ones we love that we love them. Pai has Lettuce, Taruto has Pudding, and Miso has the little shrimp he saw playing outside once and started stalking." Kisshu said back at me. "That doesn't give you an excuse for kidnapping us. Ryou will find me and the others. He loves me and I love him it shouldn't be different!" I snapped at him. He unchained me but pinned me against the wall. "WHY WON'T YOU SEE YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!" he yelled and then grabbed my neck. "Kisshu you're hurting me!" I croaked. He saw the look in my eyes and let me go looking at the ground. I took out my pendant and was about to transform when he said something that surprised me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I lost control and hurt you. I'm sorry." He said again but louder. I looked down at his feet and there were spots of water marking he was crying. I've never seen him cry before.

**Where Pudding is: same rules as lettuce**

**Pudding: Taru-Taru! Now my ear hurts no na da! *rubs ear***

**Taruto: I had to make it at least look like I was really kidnapping you.**

**Pudding: You mean you're not really gonna hurt me no na da?**

**Taruto: Maybe, I've got a hidden candy stash and a couple games wanna play, eat and watch TV, or play video games?**

**Pudding: Let's do them all no na da!**

**Taruto and Pudding: *play and eat candy***

**Sorry last on was short and so is this one. I'll try to make the next on Longer and OMG MY FAV AUTHOR, kisshuismylife, REVIEWED. IM SO DAMN HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Where the others are**

"Keiichiro-san is so out of character." Mint said looking at Keiichiro sitting in a corner growing mushrooms. "I've found them!" Ryou yelled jumping up from his chair. Keiichiro ran over to the computer with hope in his eyes but then with disbelief. "There in another dimension."He stated saddened by the fact that his daughter was in the unknown. At least if they were on earth he could go to but in another dimension….

"There's an attack on Tentona Avenue!" Ryou said looking at the second screen. "One of the mews is there too!" Zakuro and Mint ran out the door.

_5 minutes later_

"Onee-sama look!" Mint said pointing at Taruto holding Pudding by her tail. "Let Pudding go you big meanie no na da!" Pudding yelled looking at the mews with fake fear in her eyes pretending to be afraid before looking at him smirking. "On second thought never mind no na da!" she said to Taruto. "MINT, LOOK OUT!"Zakuro yelled jumping to get in front of Mint…. Right before Mint got hit and slammed into a wall, thorn in her arm. "Mint no na da!" Pudding yelled looking at Taruto. Now she had real fear in her eyes. "TARUTO STOP!" Pudding yelled.

**Taruto's POV**

'_She used my real name and didn't even say her cute little 'no na da' she must really fear me now. I should just let her go back.' _"Pudding I'm letting you go back to your friends. You must not want to hang out with a meanie like me." I said. "Wha? No! Your Puddings best friend-" she choked out the last part. "No N-Na D-Da." We watched each other as we both dug around in our pockets for something. We both pulled out the same thing…a candy drop. It mended my sadness immediately. I looked down at Zakuro killing the monster and going to Mint. She looked up at me and said "You will pay for this." And picked Mint up. "You will give us the mew aqua" I said back. "That is if you care about your friends and daughter. Zakuro turned red. "She is not my daughter" she said simply. "SEE YOU LATER GRANDMA HAG!" I said back laughing my head off almost dropping Pudding. I positioned her baby style(A/N Taruto shouldn't call it bridal sytle since he is only 12) in my arms and teleported away. "Gotta get back to Ryou" I heard Zakuro say before we were completely gone. When me and Pudding landed in the living area of our ship I saw something that scared the living daylights out of me.

Lettuce and Pai were….

**END IT ON A CLIFF HANGER MOTHER GOOBY. THANK YOU FOR 10 FRIKEN REVIEWS! AMOST ALL MY FAVORITE AUTHORS REVIEWED. SRRY FOR *EATS 1000 PIECE OF CANDY* NOTUPDATINGSOONERIHADWRITERS BLOCKANDALSOONETHINGTOSAY..ILOVE CANDY!** There is a poll and until I get 10 votes I wil note update. VOTE FOR 3 THINGS PLEASE!


	4. first fighting scene

**Chapter 4 **

**Back to the Kidnapees**

**(A/N its been 4 hours and Semoka is 1 year younger then Pai)**

Semoka and Miso

"MISO!" I yelled as he teleported in. "what do you need Semoking" He said with the green haired smirk. "Can we get something to eat?" I gave him my cute kitten look. "What to humans eat?" Miso asked as we teleported to the kitchen on the alien ship. "Do you ha-" I looked in the kitchen and there was Pai and Lettuce…on a sugar rush. "HOLY CRAP FORCE FIELD" Miso yelled as cake came towards us. "TARUTO" Miso yelled. The Brown haired one- who I guess is Taruto- came in. "Me and Pudding already saw we are taking refuge in Kisshu's room with him and Ichigo hurry come on!" He yelled running away. Miso followed but I heard something. "RIBON ZAKURO PURE!" Zakuro yelled as she came in with Ryou and Daddy. Her whip missed Pai and wrapped around Lettuce. Since Pai was calmed down enough he ran and tried to grab me. I jumped up and screamed as loud as I could"MEWMEWRAINBOWMETAMORPHA-SIS"

**Ichigo POV**

I was sitting with Kisshu, Pudding, Taruto, and Miso. "Where's Semoka?!" Miso quickly asked once he realized she didn't follow. Then we all heard it "RIBON ZAKURO PURE" I threw my head back to get out of Kisshu's hold and said "MEWMEWSTRAWBE-" that's as far as I got before I heard "MEWMEWRAINBOWMETAMORPHA-SIS" We all ran to the source just to nearly get blinded by a rainbow light. When the light disappeared there stood a girl with rainbow hair, red eyes, and she was wearing and knee length rainbow dress with a ball gown puff at the waist like mine. She also had Cheetah ears and a tail. That's what made me realize she was Semoka. Miso ran to grab her and when Keiichiro saw this he steamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and Miso just shot him with an energy ball turning him to dust. "ICHIGO YOU BAKA TRANSFORM" Ryou yelled at me. I transformed and ran at Miso. I held him steady for a second then Kisshu grabbed me off. " RIBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Lettuce yelled at the same time as Semoka yelled "MEW RAINBOW LIGHTNING" and they sent them at Miso making him die from getting shocked. Then Semoka started to fall down from the couch she was standing on. Ryou ran and caught her then went out of the ship via portal they got in in. I-once again- threw my head back to get out of Kisshu's hold. "Lets go." I said to the rest of the team. "Can Pudding stay no na da?" Pudding asked. "Not this time Pudding" Kisshu said _nicely_. '_Kisshu has a nice side' _I thought. Then he faced Lettuce and his eyes flashed from gold to red. "You killed my brother!" he yelled getting an energy ball ready "HE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!" and he sent it at Lettuce. Zakuro jumped in front of Lettuce and turned to dust. "WELL HE KILLED HER FATHER!" I yelled grabbing Pudding and Lettuces hands and dragging them out via portal.

**Normal POV**

When they landed they were in the front room of Café mew mew. Mint was on crutches and Semoka was in Ryou's lap crying in her sleep. Pai teleported in with his hands up in a I come in peace position. "I just want to talk." He said. "About what?" Ryou snapped at him holding Semoka tighter to him. "I found this in the pile of Keiichiro dust." Pai answered holding out a piece of paper. Lettuce squeaked. "Why are sad about a pitiful human?" Pai asked her giving Ryou the paper. "BECAUSE I LOVED HIM" Lettuce yelled surprising everyone with her sudden outburst. Even Semoka jumped in her sleep. "So you never loved me." Pai asked looking grim. Ichigo and Pudding gave him a sorry look. Semoka then woke up got off of Ryou and walked over to Pai. She hugged him then went upstairs to her room. Pai looked confused then teleported away. We looked at Ryou with the paper. "what does it say(no na da)" Mint Ichigo and Pudding asked. "Two things. I leave everything but my daughter to Ryou. Please put Semoka in the care of Kisshu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry you never know when ill update. Well on with the story**

**Chapter 5**

"Semoka are you awake?" Ryou asked. Semoka was awake but softly crying. Ryou walked into her room. It was like any other 14 girl bedroom- but add rainbow colors and plushies of anime characters everywhere. He sat down on the bed and pulled Semoka into his arms. "I've got good news. I made the pills that make your ears go normal so you can go to school starting Monday" Ryou said. Semoka quickly got up and started running downstairs. Ryou chased after her and found her with the car keys. "Let's go get a uniform." She said. Ryou could still see sadness in her eyes but knew it would go away once she made friends. They heard the sound of teleportation and Kisshu appeared. "Hi. My mom said that I cant take care of someone the same age as me so were going back to Cynclonia. Pack your bags. We leave in a month." He teleported away just as quickly as he came.

**29 days later**

Zakuro was standing in the kitchen baking when she heard Semoka scream. She transformed and bolted upstairs. Ryou was dead on the ground with a knife in his hand. Semoka heard Zakuro walk in and handed her a note.

_Dear Semoka,_

_ You lost lost your father so I know this is hard for you but I just cant brave the sadness of losing Keiichiro. I'm gonna miss you but don't morn over me. Promise me you will make plenty of friends on Cynclonia OK? Take anything you want and leave whatevers left for the girls. Im with your parents now. I am happy trust me. We will all be watching over you. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Ryou_

Zakuro couldn't believe it. She picked up Semoka since she turned kitten from being sad. She petted her and Semoka fell asleep in her arms. Zakuro went downstairs and put Semoka in Ichigo's cat bed. When the work day was over Zakuro said "Ryou will be away for a long time. I don't know exact so lets try to keep the café open." That was the best way to explain it without anyone worrying.

**Next chapter is when Semoka goes to Cynclonia. Poor Ryou. BURN THE BODY! Cupcake? Review if you want one!**


	6. Getting Ichigo and Understanding Ichigo

**_CHAPTER 6 _**

**_To cynclonia _**

"Why did you have to take me away from my friends?" Semoka asked Kisshu. "Because your technically my daughter but we have to go back to cynclonia so I can properly take care of you. But I am going to try to convince Ichigo to come with us, OK?" He responded. Then he kissed her forehead and teleported out. 'He is a pretty good father. He really understands me, I think.'

Kisshu POV

" Oh Kenoko-chan!" I said playfully. She jumped and looked up then started rambling. I got serious and put a hand out to stop her, then i said "Ichigo, I don't think I can care for Semoka on my own because even though my mom is going to help me and her are still living on our own. She needs a mother figure in her life! And besides you both will understand Eachother, Please come Ichigo." I put my head down and had a sudden interest in my feet. "Please she needs you...I need you." She asked me a ton of questions then finally agreed to come with me...If I brought her jar of ashes. They were her parents. Last week they both died. They went on a trip and since they don't trust air travel they each went on separate planes so if one crashed Ichigo would still. Have one parent. Sadly, they both crashed into each other. And all Ichigo got was a jar of ashes and a note of what happened. Then the next day Masaya dumped her for Moe. She had a miserable week but what she didn't know was that I was there through it all. I watched her cry her heart out against her door and again in the rain. She didn't know I was there for her,but I was . We went to the ship after she packed her things and I showed her to her and Semoka's room. I signaled to her to be quiet because Semoka was sleeping. She unpacked and put everything away and then climbed into bed. We didn't say anything to each-other since when she said yes to coming so I could tell she had mixed feeling about this...hopefully she would be in love with me someday. What was important then isn't as important as Semoka having a mother figure right now. "Thank you Ichigo" I whispered and then teleported to my room...we would be at the planet in a week so...better rest up! "Thank you Ichigo" I whispered again only this time, to myself.


	7. Only cynclonia and CONTEST!

**Kisshu POV**

"**Semmy? Wake up baby were here you slept the whole way! For a week!**" I said shaking Semoka. She had been asleep for a week and Ichigo said she hadn't slept since Ryou died so she deserved it. Semoka started thrashing about.

"**Semoka? SEMOKA! Wake up its all right!**" I yelled. I saw Semoka start crying in her sleep. She woke up and looked around. Then she just burst out crying. I didn't know what to do since I was new to this whole parenting thing. Then she started to glow a rainbow of colors and when the glow faded there stood a little baby cheetah curled into a ball. It was a quite cute little kitty with a rainbow heart on the tail.

"**Nya...**" She mewed. I kissed her on the head and she was covered in the same glow as before and turned back(a trick he learned from stalking Ichigo).

"**Come on sweetie. Lets go home**." I said. I had decided that I would act gentler toward her and be less perverted...

**ANYONE WANNA FINISH THIS BECAUSE I HAVE FRIKEN WRITERS BLOCK**

**Keiichiro: But you were just watching Ouran HighSchool Host Club?**

**Me: DAD! IT'S CALLED A LIE! Anyway I am taking after IZzieTheWriter and having a competition. PM me the rest of the chapters if you wanna enter. Also looking for OCs to be aliens so tell me everything listed below and maybe if I like it ill add it for a big role but ill try to add everyone in as well. Also please but talking in bold for finishing chapter!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

~Appearance~

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

AlienWeapon:

Attack:

**Thanks for any submissions**


End file.
